


Goodbyes and Moutain Kings

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Benny Series [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny stayed at the bunker, F/M, Fluff, but it's kinda cute, enjoy, i guess, its a short one, not many tags I can think of for this, now he has to go back to Carencro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: I'll be honest Lovelies, I have no idea how to summarize this lolHope you enjoy it though :)





	

* * *

 

Benny was leaning over the bed, shoving his clothes in his bag, when you rounded the corner with one of his button up shirts. “Don’t forget this one… If you want I can wash it real quick.”

 

“Nah, don’t worry ‘bout it Little Chère.” Benny took it from your grasp and paused, pulling you close with a smile. He draped the shirt over your shoulders, helping your arms into the sleeves and closing the middle button. “I think you look prettier wearin’ it anyway.”

 

“When I come down to visit you, I’ll have to let you keep one of my shirts.” You teased, giggling at his facial expression.

 

“I think you can pull off those lacy little tank tops better than I can, Suga’, I don’t exactly have the chest for it.” He winked.

 

You shook your head. “You’re spending too much time around us Winchesters.”

 

He moved behind you, wrapping you tightly in his arms and kissing your neck, “There’s no such thing as too much time with ya.” He kissed you again and continued packing his bag. You crawled onto the bed and pulled the sheets around your body. 

 

“Maybe I can come down in a few weeks, if you don’t mind… I could help at the diner if Lizzy’ll let me.”

 

“Darlin’, You know you’re always welcome in my house. I love comin’ home and seein’ you waitin’ for me. And as for Lizzy, she adores you, she’d be happy havin’ you at the diner.” He zipped his bag, sitting beside you on the bed and began pulling on his boots. While he fiddled with the shoestrings he whistled quietly. You listened intently, knowing that you knew the song.

 

You listened a few seconds longer when it hit you, “Grieg.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“That was Edvard Grieg, Right? ‘In the Hall of the Mountain King’.”

 

“Sure is, little Chère. How do you know it?” He smiled, slipping his hand under the blanket and running his fingers along your thigh.

 

“I like Henrik Ibsen. It was written for one of his plays.”

 

“You amaze me, Chère.” He remarked with a gleam in his eye. Benny laid next to you and pulled you close, resting your head on his chest. He looked up at the ceiling, caressing your back gently. “I  still can’t believe you said yes to me.”

 

“You’re sweet, you’re funny, you’re handsome as hell. Don’t even get me started on your eyes and your beard.” You grinned, stretching to kiss his cheek.

 

“I take it that you want me keepin’ my scruff then?”

 

“If you wouldn’t mind, unless you wanna shave, then that’s fine. It’s your face.” You giggled.

 

“I’m fine keepin’ it. I like all those little smiles and noises it gets outta ya.”

 

You laid your arm across his chest and nestled further into his arms. “I don’t want you to go.”

 

“I hate leavin’ too, Chère, but you can call every night before you go to bed, if ya want.”

 

You nodded, not lifting your head from his chest.

 

…

 

Everything was packed, the truck was loaded with his bag and cooler. You were clinging to Benny, and Dean stood back a few feet waiting for his turn to say goodbye. “I love you, I’ll try to find a case close to Carencro.”

 

“I’ll try too.” He smirked, “Get you down there sooner… Get you down there too, brother.”

 

“Nah you don’t wanna see me.” Dean joked, shaking Benny’s hand, “Drive safe you hear me.”

 

“I will.” He stepped forward hugging Dean and quickly turned his attention back to you, picking you up and setting you in the driver’s seat of his old pickup. “You be good for me, little Chère.”

 

“I’ll be careful, I promise.” He looked back to Dean who stared questioningly before taking the hint and turning away from you and Benny. Benny cupped your face and pressed his lips to yours, moving one hand to grasp a fistful of hair. He pulled away, rubbing the bare of your thighs that were exposed by your shorts, before lifting you down.

 

“Bye, Little Chère.” He sighed, nudging you over to stand by Dean.

 

**You pouted, waving along with Dean, “Bye, Honey.” **


End file.
